ChurchEpsilon One-shot
by L1K3ATURTL3D0
Summary: Story about you (Reader) being a freelancer and a host for an A.I that meets Eplison in training.


Leonard Church/Epsilon (X Reader)

It was time, time for me to finally get my A.I (Artificial Intelligence) unit. They told me that it was a painful process because of the certain A.I i was getting but i didn't care i was finally getting one and could become stronger to go on missions. The unit was called Epsilon, and he was one of the Alpha fragments.

Slowly I walked into the lab with the non suited doctors and lay belly down on the table allowing them access to the back of my neck where they would place the A.I unit's chip. I don't specifically remember anything but the buzzing pain in my neck as they were inserting the chip, but everything became clear again once the were done and there was talking all around me.

Opening my eyes I didn't see anybody else around me just an empty room with the slow beeping of the heart monitor. Gently closing my eyes again I started picturing what my A.I would look like, would it be like North's Theta or maybe York's Delta or even better someone as strong as the Meta's Stigma, but that would be impossible because I am not strong enough to bare the aches of having a powerful A.I. like Carolina if she ever got one or Texas, I slowly start drifting back into sleep remembering the Director said it might not work due to the strange power this fragment had, just as I was about to sleep i heard groaning in my head and everything blacked out.

In my dreams i ended up seeing a light blue glow and a small voice before the glow dimmed and i saw a small character in light blue armor.

"Are you my A.I.?" I said to it as i watched him look around before answering.

"Yes and my name is Epsilon but others call me Church."

"How is that you, one of the best A.I units able to use me as a host?"

"I am not sure but it's working so i'm not going to mess that up."

After some time talking and getting to know each other, to which i found out that he can transform into a human sized ghost and protect my armor, i started to get drowsy.

"You should sleep getting an A.I. takes a lot out of someone i'm surprised you lasted this long."

I didn't say anything just allowed my body to shut down and my eyes to grow heavy, succumbing my mind to darkness.

-Time Skip a couple hours-

Coming to probably hurt my head more than getting the A.I all i wanted to do was close my eyes again and go back to bed, but i had training to do with my new A.I to see if we are compatible enough to fight with each other. As i was sitting up there was a small flash of blue to my right and floating there was Epsilon/Church (I'll refer to him as E/C so you can choose which name you want to call him) with his now signature sniper.

"Hello (E/C) did you have a good rest inside my head?" i said smiling softly towards him.

"Yes and going through recent memories i have found out that we have training when you are ready?"

"You went through my head?"

"Well i am apart of you now i kind of need to find out what's going on around here and what i need to do in order to help you, my new host." He sounded kind of smug but i didn't hold it against him since i just met the guy.

"Well yeah we need to test your abilities to determine what kind of jobs me as a freelancer and you as an Artificial Intelligence Unit can handle without coming back in a coffin."

He didn't say anything just nodded and we both head out to the training grounds running into Carolina along the way.

"Hey Carolina are you going to watch my training today with Epsilon?" i said with a smile, even though she didn't see it with my (color) helmet.

"You got Epsilon and i'm suck with Iota and Eta which i'm having removed because we weren't compatible and Tex had to save me from the field."

She didn't sound to happy about that so i just laughed nervously and fast walked to the training ground with North who was there for backup incase anything happened. Looking around i noticed a small set of turrets facing the center of the room and some snipers on the ceiling facing the center as well. Walking to the center i stood facing the commanding box and noticed the other freelancers except Texas, Carolina, and Maine.

(Skipping because i am not good with fight scenes)

Walking or limping out of the room i was surrounded by medics and freelancers congratulating you on your new A.I. Thanking them i limped to my quarters and thought back on the last twenty minutes and how at first things were rough especially with timing but we eventually got down (E/C)'s basic powers of a bubble shield and speed increase and a little bit of hacking into the turrets and snipers but that needs time so we weren't able to do it much without being vulnerable. So it was a great learning experience and we ended up working well with each other especially with the new speed and the help of (your weapon of choice).

In the end it was a long twenty minute session of dodging, running and strategizing. Finally reaching my quarters i started taking off my armor and left on my under clothes and lay in my bunk and eventually sleep consumed me along with a light blue glow coming from behind my lids.


End file.
